


Wait for Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, I don't usually write angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but don't despair, it has a sequel that ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: Sad KissBilly is leaving to go back to California, ready to put Hawkins and his Dad in the rearview mirror of the Camaro...but what about Steve?





	Wait for Me

“You’re leaving.”

It wasn’t a question. Both of them knew that, but Billy nodded anyway, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“I told you when we started this…this thing between us, that I was leaving at the end of the summer. I got into UCLA. I-I can’t just, not go,” Billy said. 

“I know. I don’t expect you to stay. I just wish we had more time,” Steve murmured, voice low as his bottom lips began to tremble and the tears he’d been fighting for weeks now finally began to fall. 

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, baby,” Billy pleaded, crouching down in front of where Steve was seated on his front porch, pulling him into his arms. 

Steve tucked his face into Billy’s neck, crying freely now and clinging to the other boy for dear life. He’d known all along that Billy was going to leave, but now that it was happening, he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. 

“Come with me,” Billy said, his own voice thick with emotion, eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

Steve pulled away, keeping his forehead pressed to Billy’s and gripping the front of his shirt so tight his knuckles were white. 

“I can’t. You know I can’t. I have to stay here. At least until the kids graduate. I have to keep them safe,” Steve said, even though every bone in his body was screaming for him to say yes. To jump in the passenger seat of Billy’s blue Camaro and put Hawkins in the rearview. 

Billy sighed. He knew. He knew Steve couldn’t come with him. Not yet at least. He cupped the other boy’s face in his hands, forcing Steve to look at him. 

“I’ll wait for you. I-I don’t care how long it takes. I want you with me in California. Please. Please Steve. I can’t…I need you,” Billy begged. 

Steve choked back another cry, dragging Billy forward into a desperate kiss. He poured everything he had into that kiss, knowing it would be their last one for who knows how long. Billy kissed back just as fiercely, his fingers digging into the back of Steve’s neck, hard enough that Steve knew he’d have a bruise or two tomorrow, but he didn’t care. 

“I’ll wait. I promise. There’s no one else I want but you,” Steve said seriously. 

Billy smiled, a watery broken smile, as he slipped his necklace off and carefully draped it over Steve’s head, watching it settle against the other boy’s neck. Steve pulled his zippo out of his pocket, and pressed it into Billy’s hand.

 _Promise_.  


End file.
